Una Navidad con la Orden del Fénix Original
by Rose Bellatrix Black Lestrange
Summary: Todo había pasado en esos años. Luchas y peleas, tiempos de crisis y risas... pero qué podían hacer un grupo de Jóvenes magos inexpertos, valientes, recién casados y con mucho que aprender..? Vivir, esa era la consigna. Entre peleas, amores y la lucha màgica más grande de todos los tiempos solo faltaba vivir la época de Paz...Navidad. Aventuras Navideñas con la Orden del Fénix.


**N/A: **Esta idea recogida con cariño de mis queridos archivos de escritos se presenta ante ustedes. Supuestamente está ambientada a la época navideña, y claro que falta mucho, pero para cuando la termine de escribir…creo que llegará. Mientras tanto a divertirse!

Cariños y agradezco a todos los seguidores y comentarios personalmente:

Rose

**Disclaimer:** La genia de todos los nombres y lugares es Rowling, yo solo le pongo algo de diversión a todo...y no recibo más regalo que sus reviews y su amistad.

**I. **

- ¡TE ODIO!

Todo se había paralizado. Andrómeda dejó caer el pie de manzana que había preparado y, muy a tiempo como siempre, Ted había alzado la varita para que la alfombra de la casa de los Potter no quedara hecha un desastre. Sin embargo, todo alrededor se había detenido. La perorata de Sturgis Podmore sobre cómo había salvado a un pueblo de duendes perdido en el bosque Prohibido en Hogwarts de un enorme ColaCuerno también perdido, los informes de Kingsley acerca del Ministerio de Magia y su ley "Navideña" de folletos contra ataques de Mortifagos en la noche de Navidad, la conversación de Remus acerca de la posición de las Comunidades de Hombres Lobo en aquellos días, e incluso los halagos que James le hacía a Lily por el hermoso vestido blanco que usaba en aquella ocasión. Todo se había paralizado en el aire.

Un estruendo de ollas y platos estrellándose por todas partes en la cocina pareció despertarlos a todos. Kingsley sacó la varita, al igual que Remus y ambos saltaron inmediatamente hacia allá mientras los gritos no se hacían esperar. Andrómeda movió la cabeza de lado a lado mientras esbozaba una sonrisa hacia Ted y se le escapaban uno o dos mechones del cabello castaño y largo. Lily suspiró a la vez que corría hacia las escaleras en la parte alta donde se encontraba la habitación de Harry donde se escuchaba el llanto ahogado del bebé.

James corrió también decidiéndose por el lugar en donde se le necesitaba más y alzando la varita entró en la cocina, justamente para esquivar de forma rápida un plato que es estrelló directamente donde su cabeza había estado dos centésimas de segundo antes. Tragó saliva mientras veia la escena paralizada en el aire.

- ¡VOY A MATARLO! ¡SUELTAME, SUELTAME REMUS! – gritaba una chica con el cabello de claro color rubio totalmente alborotado sobre el rostro. Forcejeaba del agarre de Remus que la sostenía por la cintura con una fuerza que no parecía propia de él, dado su aspecto cansado. Kingsley había hecho otro tanto poniendo una barrera mágica alrededor de él y de Sirius que sonreía de lado, burlón, mirando la reacción de la chica de forma despreocupada. Bostezó descaradamente rascándose detrás de la cabeza y cruzándose luego de brazos sobre el pecho.

- No dije nada más que la verdad- respondió despreocupadamente a la mirada inquisidora de James señalando con la mano hacia la bandeja de galletas en una curiosa forma que parecían cabezas de Dragón- le dije que sabían a gurdirraiz mezcladas con poción multijugos y se puso como loca.

- ¡LOCA!- Exclamó ella alzando la voz de forma tan aguda que James sintió una ligera punzada de dolor en los oídos- ¡LOCA ESTOY CON TUS...!

- ¡Basta, basta ya..!- Dijo James tratando de apaciguar los ánimos a pesar de que no tenía ni idea cómo hacerlo - ¿No pueden dejar de pelear por lo menos hoy? ¡Es Navidad...! ¿No lo entienden? ¡NAVIDAD!- alzó la voz tanto como lo había hecho ella y todos se quedaron en silencio repentinamente por le expresión que tenía- Es una época de paz, amor y- alzó más la voz viendo que Sirius y la chica trataban de replicar- y a pesar de lo que digan tienen que tratar de llevarse al menos un día bien, de acuerdo. Paz y Amor.

Sirius lanzó una carcajada de burla en el aire.

- Y para ti también, Sirius- advirtió James de forma tan serie que Sirius alzó la vista hacia él. ¿Desde cuándo era simplemente "Sirius"? - ¡Por Merlín..! ¿Quieres comportarte un segundo?

- ¡¿Comportarme YO?!- preguntó Sirius de forma dramática mientras lo perseguía hacia la salida. Alzó el dedo acusadoramente señalándola- es ELLA quien comenzó todo diciendo que me comportaba como un niño y...

- No quiero oir nada- respondió James encarándolo- te conozco lo suficiente para saber que ...

El llanto ahogado de un niño se escuchó en la habitación contigua. James hizo un gesto lastimero con el rostro.

Lo siento, James- se disculpó ella – en verdad. Voy a limpiarlo todo.

Descuida- respondió James- sé que te hace perder los estribos más a menudo de lo que creo.

Más de lo que piensas.

James sonrió y Kingsley también.

Creo que voy a tratar de ayudar a Lily con el pequeño Harry- comentó saliendo y mirando con desconfianza hacia Sirius evaluándolo un momento y luego a Marlene que parecía tratar de evitar la mirada de Black. Se sintió satisfecho, quizá, porque salió con paso lento hacia el salón.

Y yo- dijo James saliendo detrás. Sirius se quedó de pie por un momento, algo indeciso por saber qué hacer.-vengan luego, Dumbledore y su reunión están por comenzar.

Sirius asintió.

¿Ves lo que hiciste?- preguntó la chica inmediatamente recogiendo aún la vajilla rota del suelo. Con un movimiento de varita todo quedó intacto sobre la mesa.

¿Qué YO hice?- preguntó Sirius con una voz altanera.- Que tus Galletas provocaron, querrás decir.

Marlene McKinnon suspiró.

Bueno Black, ya no quiero discutir inútilmente contigo- respondió- tengo mejores cosas que hacer hoy.

Pues si no es la cocina, entonces estará bien- respondió.

¿Y comienzas de nuevo?- preguntó ella alzando más la voz. Enseguida se escucharon los gorgojitos mezclados con pucheros del salón contiguo y ella bajó la vista.- Sabes, no sé si te lo dije, pero Te Odio!

Eso no es nada nuevo- respondió Sirius desganado- Al menos en Hogwarts lo decías con gracia, hoy te has vuelto una amargada que se dedica a ocultar sus penas en la cocina ¿No crees?

El plato cayó al suelo con estrépito.

¡Idiota!- dijo Marlene caminando hacia fuera.

Bruja- sonrió Sirius y Marlene salió con su largo cabello rubio ondeando hacia él con furia.

Disculpen el retraso, fue culpa de Black-se disculpó Marlene entrando en el salón.- ¿Ya comenzaron?

Fabian Prewett sonrió socarronamente.

Todavía Discutiendo con Sirius ¿Ah, Marlene?

Ella no dijo nada y dirigió la vista hacia Dumbledore que se encontraba sentado en el sofá del salón. Les dirigió una mirada cariñosa a todos los magos y brujas que se encontraban alrededor y habló cuando al fin Sirius llegó y dirigió una mirada altanera hacia McKinnon antes de irse junto a Lily y a James.

Como todos saben- dijo Dumbledore con voz solemne- o debería suponer que saben, se acerca la navidad es una fecha importante- comenzó Dumbledore y – vamos a realizar un intercambio de regalos.

Silencio.

¿Un intercambio de regalos? ¿Ahora? ¿Entre Misiones? - repitió Ben Fenwick, hablando por primera vez. Era un hombre joven, aún pero de aspecto maduro y reservado. Tenía el de cabello castaño ladeado que parecía todo menos de acuerdo con lo que había dicho Dumbledore. Miró a Marlene McKinnon coincidiendo la mirada con ella hasta que ella movió la cabeza a lados como resignándose a ciertas ideas que tenía Dumbledore en ocasiones para la Orden.

Así es Ben- confirmó Dumbledore- Intercambio de regalos.

No parece mala idea- intervino Sturgis Podmore, quien había estado de acuerdo con Sirius minutos atrás. Tenía el cabello tan estrafalariamente despeinado que parecía un árbol de navidad moldeado sobre su cabeza, todo en el claro color rubio. Avanzó con una sonrisa sosteniendo su varita. .- ¿De qué se trata?

Espere, Dumbledore.- interrumpió Marlene avanzando con un rostro serio- ¿Quiere decir que estaremos aquí, para navidad...quiero decir...- miró furtivamente a Sirius con una mueca de desagrado en el rostro- ¿ qué quiere decir con aquello de que estaremos "todos juntos"?

Eso precisamente- dijo Dumbledore mirándoles a Ambos con una sonrisa- que estaremos todos juntos.

¿Eso quiere decir entre misiones?- intervino Remus con el rostro preocupado. Estaba confirmado que un Clan de Hombres Lobo en Afueras de Wirtshare tenía planes para Navidad, y precisamente Remus contribuiría a ello.

Yo tengo una audiencia con el Ministro de Magia Escosés ese día, Dumbledore- intervino Kinsgsley recordándoselo a Dumbledore.

James y yo tenemos todavía trabajo con las Comunidades Aledañas de Pueblos Mágicos, Dumbledore- dijo Lily.

Si, además tenemos que dar de comer al gato que le regaló Petunia.- intervino James sacándoles una sonrisa a Todos.

Marlene McKinnon parecía satisfecha.

Todos pasaremos Navidad de alguna forma, por supuesto. –dijo Dumbledore.- y más entre los trabajos que pudieran importante llevar los lazos de fraternidad siempre vigentes, así que he decidido un intercambio de regalos.

Todo quedó en silencio.

¿Un intercambio de regalos?- preguntó Emmeline hacia Dumbledore, era una chica con vivaces ojos azules y claro cabello castaño.- ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo el que hacen los muggles en días de fiesta?

Dumbledore le sonrió.

Exactamente, Señorita Vance- respondió- solamente que estará entre ustedes.- todos se miraron.- bajo un sorteo.

Gideón y Fabián Prewett se miraron y luego a Dumbledore.

Parece interesante. – dijo Gideón.

Parece divertido- sonrió Fabian y ambos rieron con ganas.

Dumbledore agitó su varita.

Bien- dijo- en primer lugar necesito alguien neutral- miró hacia Ben Fenwick que parecía algo aburrido de pie en el salón y avanzó hacia él- ¿Quieres contribuir, Ben?

Será un honor, Dumbledore-respondió él con voz profunda y sostuvo el sombrero de color rojo y verde que había aparecido mientras Dumbledore seguía hablando.

Bien, todos deben cumplir con los regalos sin reclamo alguno.- explicó- y no van los intercambios- alzó las cejas hasta Fabián Prewett.

Rayos- exclamó él.

¿De qué me perdí?- preguntó Hestia Jones llegando al salón al parecer, después de aprecerese en el salón contiguo, parecía agitada. Miró a Edgar Bones también de pie y sin decir una palabra hacia ellos.- ¿Edgar?

Es un intercambio de regalos.- explicó de forma resumida Edgar Bones mirándolos de lado.

Clásico de Dumbledore- dijo Hestia sonriente.- parece divertido.

¡Un intercambio de regalos!- sonrió Emmeline Vance- ¡Vaya..! ¡Que bien!

Todos saquen un número.- ordenó Ben Fenwick que parecía aburrido con todo aquello- Ya.

La mayoría sacó sus varitas y las agitó rápidamente.

¡ Me toca con Remus...! ¡Con Remus!- sonrió Emmeline Vance con sus claros ojos azules vivaces corriendo hasta Remus- ¡si!

Con James- sonrió Hestia hacia James- no te preocupes, te regalaré algo que te guste- le comentó y James le sonrió.

A Emmeline – comentó Ben al ver la mirada interrogatorio de Alice hacia él que leyó apenas alzando el trozo de pergamino.

A Frank- respondió Alice radiante.

A Alice- respondió Frank sonriendo de alegría y mirándola cómplice.

Te gustará tu regalo, espero.- dijo Sturgis hacia Dorcas con su largo cabello pelirrojo suelto hacia un lado, algo sonrojado hacia ella que le sonrió de gusto.

Gracias- respondió.- y yo espero elegir algo bueno para Edgar- comentó con algo de cautela mirándolo.

¿Con mi hermano?- comentó Fabian mirando a Gideón a su lado que volteó los ojos al techo.

No estoy saltando de gusto, si no lo has notado. – respondió Gideón- esperaba que me tocara con una linda chica- le sonrió a Emmeline que se sonrojó.

Puff, supongo que no se valen cambios- suspiró Fabián- en fin.-...espero que haya más gusarajos en la tienda de Stebins.

Todos rieron.

¡¿CON ÉL?!

¡¿CON ELLA?!

Todos volvieron la vista hacia Sirius y Marlene callando de inmediato. Sirius sostenía su trozo de pergamino, al parecer leyéndolo una y otra vez sin poder creérselo. Marlene parecía igual de estupefacta mirándolo a él y luego a Dumbledore.

Debe ser una broma- razonó.- ¿Es una broma Dumbledore?

Dumbledore sonrió.

Las bromas son frecuentes en esta época, Señorita McKinnon- explicó y ella sonrió complacida antes de que completara- pero me temo que lo que espera que sea una broma no lo es.

¿QUÉ?- comentó Sirius totalmente fuera de sí- Yo no voy a...¡No voy a regalarle nada a esa BRUJA!

El silencio se hizo presente y luego, sin que nadie se lo esperara, se escuchó un pasivo sonido de desaparición y luego el sonido de un par de hechizos volando. Todos se agacharon para esquivarlos, y cuando el humo se hubo dispersado se encontraron con Sirius de pie con la varita en mano frente a Ben Fenwick que parecía agitado, también con la varita en mano y detenido por el gesto de mano de Dumbledore.

¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó Emmeline- ¿Qué paso?

¡No vuelvas a ofenderla!- gritó Ben Fenwick que parecía también haber salido fuera de sus casillas- ¡Ya te lo advertí, Black! ¡Esta vez te..te!

¡Ben, basta!- gritó a su vez la voz de Marlene desde su puesto. Parecía más pálida de lo habitual y Sirius se sorprendió al ver asomar las lágrimas en sus ojos- no vale la pena...yo- se le quebró la voz- yo me voy.

Y desapareció.

A Sirius se le palideció el rostro también mientras el silencio embargaba todo.


End file.
